theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of Repose
In any city, in any country, go to any nightclub or large party you can sneak into. You must make sure no one outside knows that you are attempting this Holder, or that you have entered the building, or else you will surely fail in your quest. Go up to the DJ and angrily ask him to play the song by "The Holder of Repose." Should a look of pure hatred cross his face, than you are in the right place. He will rifle through his records and CDs to find the one he's looking for: a disc with no markings, no indication of who it is by, or what music it contains. As he searches, do not drop your facade of ire, lest he deem you an enemy. Once he puts the track on, everyone that has joined the party thus far will stop, turn to the DJ, and resume their business, but with angry undertones. At this point, it is vital of you to find the only person there that is calm, despite the music. While keeping your up visage of fury, search the increasingly volatile crowd, and find him before the partygoers realize that you were the person that caused so much hatred. Once you find who you are looking for, ask him one question: "When were they calm?" This person will smile sweetly -- and then smash a beer bottle over the side of your head, knocking you unconscious. You will eventually awaken in a large meadow, wondering why your head hurts. Stand and survey your surroundings, but make no movements in any direction, until you find what you are looking for: the calm man from the party. Approach him, and stop only when you are about to collide with the person. Ensure that you do not touch him; no one like it when someone shoves into them, and why would the Holder be any different? Proceed to ask him the question again: "When were they calm?" In an instant, you will find yourself in the midst of a raging battlefield. Look for the Holder once more. The dangers of the battlefield will make your search perilous and tedious; be vigilant, and ensure that you are not caught in the cross-fire between trigger-happy soldiers on opposing sides of the skirmish. If you are hit by shrapnel or a bullet, you will feel nothing but the searing pain of the scorching metal as it corrodes your body and soul for eternity. Once you find the Holder, ask him for the last time, "When were they calm?" In an instant, you will find yourself in the middle of a barren wasteland. Do not search for the Holder this time: you will never find him, even if you spend an eternity rifling through the badlands of this entire planet. Instead, scream at the top of your lungs, "When did they unleash their fury?!" You will find yourself standing outside of the first place you ever received an Object, with a note in your hand. The note reads, "Then. Now. Soon. Never." This note is Object 152 of 538. You will not know what each word refers to. The important thing is that they know. Be prepared for when they inform you.